A conventional air-fuel ratio control apparatus of an internal combustion engine that is equipped with a valve stop mechanism that is capable of executing valve stopping control that maintains an intake valve in a closed-valve stopped state is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. According to the aforementioned conventional control apparatus, when resuming fuel supply from a state in which a cylinder is stopped accompanied by valve stopping control for an intake valve, correction of a fuel injection amount is performed that takes into consideration a fuel amount adhering to a wall surface of an intake port.
The applicants are aware of the following documents, which includes the above described document, as documents related to the present invention.